Know Your Stars 6teen
by Chibi Horsewoman
Summary: Back in the day there used to be a show called All That that had a skit called ‘Know Your Stars’ where a bunch of false information was said about the cast. This is a version that I’m doing for 6Teen. It’s also my very first 6Teen fanfic.


**Know Your Stars 6Teen**

** Summary: Back in the day there used to be a show called All That that had a skit called 'Know Your Stars' where a bunch of false information was said about the cast. This is a version that I'm doing for 6Teen. It's also my very first 6Teen fanfic. If this goes well, I may do some more of them.**

** Disclaimer: I don't own 6Teen. In fact the show doesn't even seem to air in the US where I live. I only own DVDs of 6Teen because people in Alberta are very benevolent.**

** Dedication: To my friend Angel. Without her I wouldn't know anything about 6Teen because I can't watch it here.**

**First Victim: Tricia Cloutier (1)**

Tricia Cloutier was minding her own business shopping at the Galleria for her Fall wardrobe when she stumbled upon a new store- or what she thought was a new store- She walked right in and sat down on a chair expecting to be waited on. She definitely didn't expect this.

"Know your stars! Know your stars! Know your stars Tricia Cloutier!" A female voice shouted from somewhere in the shadows.

"Ye…yes?" Tricia asked a bit shaken.

"Tricia Cloutier! She buys her clothes at the Salvation Army (2) then lies and tells everyone she bought them at high end stores!" The voice shouts.

"I do not!" Tricia shouted back. "I would _never_ buy or wear used clothes."

"R_i_ght. " The voice replies not sounding as though she believes the snobby brunette. "Tricia, who shops at Salvation Army she was voted worst dressed in eighth grade!"

"Hey! How the heck did you…. I mean- I was not! I've always been the most fashionably dressed girl in school."

The voice snickers. "Right, Tricia. The real reason that she stopped being friends with Caitlin is because her and her fragile ego couldn't handle the fact that everyone likes Caitlin better."

"That's like so not true! People like me much better than Caitlin."

"Yeah, because you pay them to. Tricia, who secretly shops at Salvation Army and then sneaks into the Galleria Mall to steal bags to make it look like she can afford new clothes. She's like Barbie" The voice pauses to take a drink of water and catch her breath.

Tricia beamed at the compliment and almost uttered a 'Thank You'

The voice smirked- you can just picture it- "She has to buy all her friends."

"That's not true!" Tricia shouted. "How dare you come in here and start making up lies about me? When I find out who you are I'm going to sue you."

"Uh honey, _you_ came in here _after_ me and besides, suing people for no reason is an American past time not a Canadian one."

"So, it's a free country."

The voice sighs. "Tricia, the girl who is like Barbie because she has to buy all her friends. The reason she's is a mean spirited shopaholic is because she has low self esteem and is manic depressive."

"Where the hell do you find all this?" Tricia shouted jumping from her chair and getting a psychotic gleam in her eye.

The voice flinched and was suddenly very glad that she was hidden. "The internet, your bought friends , and your psychiatrist."

"We'll just see about that." Tricia spat out as she headed for the door. Her feeling of self worth had nearly deteriorated and she had a sudden need to try out that new mall psychiatrist on the third floor next to the shoe store.

"And now you know Tricia The Salvation Army girl!"

"No they don't!" Tricia shrieked slamming the door.

**_The beaver is a fine and noble creature._**

** Well, here you go. My very first chapter of my very first 6teen fanfic. Sorry if this isn't very funny. Don't worry, Jude is next I just hope no one gets offended and I can get some suggestions. Yep any suggestions made will earn you a mention. Okay well, review please.**

**1.) ****Well yeah I don't know what Tricia's real last name is and since she's rude I don't care. I just used Caitlin's last name in the Quebec dub.**

**2.) ****Hey, I'm American. I was told by a friend of mine in AB that they do have Salvation Army stores in Canada.**


End file.
